pixeldungeonfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
店主 Shopkeeper
The Shopkeeper is a Standard NPC. Description Info The Shopkeeper can be found in the Shop, on Depths 6, 11, 16, & 21 (the depth directly after each boss depth). The Shop will always be in a room adjacent to the staircase that brought you down to that depth. They will sell overpriced items; and will buy items from the player for a significantly lower gold return rate. The buy price will be five times higher than the sell price of an item. On Depth 6, he will buy your items for about 10% of their selling price. The price for each item rises by about 50% in each subsequent store. Unidentified items are less expensive than identified items, and less useful potions and scrolls (such as Scroll of Challenge) are less expensive than more useful ones (such as Scroll of Terror). If any damage, or any (de)buff, is applied to the Shopkeeper, he and his goods will immediately disappear, leaving an empty room. It means that, in addition to damage (directly by the Hero, an enemy, or indirectly from a Skeleton’s explosion), harmful potions, aggressive scrolls, and some wands (Amok) will make the Shopkeeper flee, so don't test out scrolls while in the line of sight of the Shopkeeper. If you use a Wand of Teleportation on the Shopkeeper, he will be teleported outside of his Shop, but you can still buy & sell items from him. Tips * Don’t fight in the shop. ** If the Shopkeeper gets hurt, he’ll disappear along with his merchandise. ** In versions before , if the monster you’re fighting in the shop drops an item, it will automatically become part of the merchandise; and then the only way to get it is to buy it. * Don’t read scrolls, or use potions, that apply a debuff/buff, in the Shop: If any debuff/buff is applied to the shopkeeper, he’ll disappear along with his merchandise. ** The only potions that are safe to use in the Shop are: Potion of Experience, Potion of Strength, Potion of Healing, Potion of Invisibility, Potion of Levitation, Potion of Mind Vision, Potion of Might, and Potion of Purification (when drunk only). ** The only scrolls that are safe to use in the Shop are: Scroll of Identify, Scroll of Remove Curse, Scroll of Upgrade, Scroll of Recharging, Scroll of Magic Mapping, and Scroll of Weapon Upgrade. (Teleportation & Mirror Image still need verification) * Don’t bother wasting your gold on the overpriced food ration that is offered in the Shop (unless you're going for the 40 Food Eaten badge & have more than 500 Gold to burn). * Never sell your food to the Shopkeeper, as the selling price is too low & not worth it. You should keep even the mystery meat for yourself, as it can be cooked & used in times of starvation. * Keep in mind that the price of the items you’re selling depends on their attributes. While a degraded item has a lower price, an upgraded, or enchanted, item has a higher price. * Once you have a bunch of weapons that you don't need from skeletons, drop them if you need to, but once you get to the shop in Caves, sell all the weapons to the shopkeeper.